Quedate conmigo amor
by saragranchester
Summary: El tiempo se me iba mientras mas bajaba las escaleras, me sentia morir cuando iba llegando al suelo -No! - grite desesperado - no me dejes. -Terry no es correcto que.. -Por favor quedate conmigo amor... Holasss como les va? espero bien, y este es un minific preparado con mucho cariño para ustedes Disfrutenlo!


**_Holass ya aqui con un minific, jeje espero les guste. _**

**_Hace tiempo que me pregunte y que habria pasado si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, entonces escuche esta musica e investigue la letra y me gusto, les recomiendo que escuchen la letra esta bonita._**

**_Mibific basado en mi inspiracion._**

**_Que lo disfruten!_**

* * *

**Stand by me**

¨La obra había sido todo un éxito, junto a su compañera- amiga Karen Claise, lo cual lo ayudo a superar el martirio al que lo habían sometido.

La noche era realmente hermosa, su cielo estrellado le daba un toque romántico, su corazón latía desenfrenadamente.

Cuando llegue la noche  
y se oscurezca la tierra  
y la luna sea la única luz que veamos  
No tendré miedo, no tendré miedo  
mientras estés conmigo.

Siempre que sentía mal recordaba esas palabras, porque era verdad, mientras estuviera con ella, con su pecosa no tendría miedo.

Caminaba por los pasillos del teatro, planeaba llamarla a su camino y llevarla a cenar y ahí hacerle una propuesta que cambiaria sus vidas completamente.

-Llame a mi invitada especial a mi camerino – le dijo a la primera persona que encontró en los pasillos

-La señorita White? – Pregunto el personal – ya se fue

-¡¿Cómo?! – no le dio tiempo de responder porque salió corriendo.

-Se fue al hospital Sn. Joseph – grito el hombre.

-Gracias! – le gritó el castaño.

Demonios, como se pudo haber ido no, no, no, como pudo haberse ido, la conocía mejor que nadie y al ver a Susana de seguro lo dejaba.

Cariño, quédate conmigo,  
oh, ahora, quédate conmigo,  
quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo

Su subconsciente lo repetía rápidamente, corrió a su auto y partió veloz, en su búsqueda

Si el cielo que vemos  
temblara y se callera  
y las montañas se desmoronasen sobre el mar.  
Si no pudiese llorar, si no pudiese llorar, no derramaré  
una sola lágrima  
mientras estés... estés conmigo.

Si, no lloraría, podría acabarse el mundo hoy si quería, miles de cosas podrían pasar pero el no lloraría, porque ella estaría con el, aun después de la muerte, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro.

Cariño, cariño, quédate conmigo,  
oh! quédate conmigo.  
Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo...

Por fin había llegado al hospital, acaso las cosas podrían ponerse peor, Susana había desaparecido, empecé a buscarla con algunos doctores, donde diablos estaba Candy en estos momentos?

La puerta de la azotea estaba abierta, subimos por las escaleras y el mundo se me vino encima al contemplar la escena.

Candy abrazaba a Susana que estaba en la orilla de la azotea, corrí a ayudarla y abrace a Susana, ella se me quedo mirando dolida de no haberle dicho, y triste, sus ojitos cristalinizados, en ese momento desee que la tierra se abriera y me tragara.

-Terry – oí su voz quebrada, eso me rompió el alma.

Entre a la habitación de Susana, ella me dijo que quería hablar con mi pecosa

-Si – fue mi seca respuesta

Y siempre que estés en un apuro y no  
quieras estar a mi lado, oh! quédate conmigo  
Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo.

-Quiere hablarte – le anuncie a mi pecosa.

Ella me dio un escaso asentimiento, mala señal.

No se cuanto haya pasado, horas, minutos o incluso segundos, no importaba nada, el tiempo se me hizo eterno.

La vi salir de la habitación, se recargo en la puerta y sus silenciosas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro.

-Candy – mi voz triste dijo su nombre.

-Tengo que irme – todo se me estaba yendo de las manos.

-Te llevare a la estación – mis esperanzas se estaban acabando.

-Sera mejor que no – la abrace y se detuvo pero volvió a salirse de mis brazos.

-¡Sera mejor que no! – dijo lo mas fuerte que pudo.

-Candy – la volví a atrapar entre mis brazos.

-Terry – escuchar mi nombre salir de esos labios fue como estar en el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo.

Cariño, cariño, quédate conmigo,  
oh! quédate conmigo.  
Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo...

-No me dejes – susurre en su oído – por favor.

-Pero..

-Shh – puse mi dedo índice en sus labios – Mi amor, fuiste tu quien le dio vida a este duro corazón, fuiste tu quien me devolvió la sonrisa, fuiste tu la que me salvo de mi infierno personal, si, Susana salvo mi vida pero al casarme con ella me la arrebataría, por favor se que podemos luchar por nuestro amor, por eso te pido – dije arrodillándome – Honrarías a este hombre que salió de las llamas del infierno para conquistar tu corazón, siendo mi esposa?

Se quedo muda, mis palabras entraron en lo mas profundo de su corazón solo había algo que no le había dicho.

-Te amo

Y diciendo esto la bese con ternura, amor, desesperación, necesidad y bueno la ternura fue reemplazada por la pasión, al desenfreno, la misma lujuria se habría asustado de nuestro ardiente beso, la cordura había quedado en segundo plano. Pero estábamos en un hospital.

ESTABAMOS EN UN HOSPITAL!

Empecé a bajar el ritmo y luego le di un largo y prolongado beso.

-Si – dijo finalmente mi rubia con voz ronca – Acepto casarme contigo - abrio los ojos y me vio con tenura - y no creas que te desharás de mi tan fácilmente – agrego divertida.

Y cogidos de la mano corrieron a casarse a la iglesia más cercana que encontraron, teniendo de testigos a una pareja de abuelos que ayudaron a persuadir al padre a casar a esos jóvenes.

Corrieron al departamento de el a pasar su ¨Noche de bodas¨

-Jamas pense que te tendria entre mis brazos sabes - le dije viendola embelesado.

-Tan lejano lo veias? - me pregunto abriendo sus ojos.

-No es eso si no que al ver que te ibas en el hospital pense que te perderia para siempre - y un lagrima traicionera bajo por mi mejilla.

-Shhh ya paso - dijo poniendo su dedo indice en mis labios - ademas miranos ya hasta estamos casados - dijo sonriendome feliz.

-Lo se preciosa - y le bese los labios - mm saben a fresas traviesas.

-Jajaja ay mi Terry que haria yo sin ti -..

-Que haria yo sin ti -..

Me miro con sus felinos ojos y sonrio.

-Buscarnos hasta el fin del mundo...

Y se besaron lo que quedaba de la noche, esa noche habia tenido su sabor agridulce, estubieron a punto de perdese por una tercera persona, pero no podian dejarse, moririan en el intento porque ellos fueron hechos de un mismo cuerpo y fueron separados para reencontrarse, ese amor que se teian, su amor y su destino estaban planeados aun antes de nacer, de conocerse de unir sus vidas, todo estaba especificamente planeado para juntarse y si se separaron fue para volver a encontrarse ya que sus almas estaban unidas aun antes de que su historia se escribiera.

* * *

_Holasss hermosuras y si hay un chico guapo por ahi pues tambien holasss jeje ;)  
_

_y este minific ya lo habia subido pero lo medio volvi a escribir :p_

_espero que este les guste y si asi es espero uno de sus hermosos reviews y si no pues tambien =)  
_

_Nos vemos en aproximadamente dos semanitas bien chiquitas jeje cuidense._

_Nota: Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños yo solo jugue con mi inspiracion sin animos de lucro._


End file.
